Cover Versions
"This is a programme that likes a good cover version.” (John Peel, 23 April 2002) Unusual cover versions are among the best-remembered features of Peel’s programmes, from ABBA hits sung in Hindi by Pakistani sisters Salma & Sabina and Elvis Presley covers by Eilert Pilarm (the “Swedish Elvis”) to full sessions of covers by artists including Cat Power, Chumbawamba, Cuban Boys, Delgados, The French, FSK, Hefner, June Tabor & The Oyster Band, Nirvana, Samurai Seven, Sex Clark Five and Sonic Youth. In 1991, the DJ devoted four consecutive shows to alternative takes on other artists’ songs (see Cover Version Specials). During the third of these, Peel cited a God Bullies demolition of 'Tie A Yellow Ribbon' as a “demonstration of the near-perfect cover version – one that leaves the original lying bruised and tattered in the gutter.”http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/13_July_1991 Peel was especially happy to air new versions of songs that were personal favourites, including at least a dozen covers of Teenage Kicks. In spring 1982, the DJ asked all session guests to attempt Liverpool anthem You'll Never Walk Alone for a proposed album project,See Ken Garner's In Session Tonight, pg 311. although this was eventually abandoned because many bands were unwilling to play the song.As admitted by Peel on 13 July 1982. Between 1991 and 1993, Peel undertook a long and ultimately successful hunt through his singles to track down a much-loved cover of Little Richard’s ‘Tutti Frutti’, treating listeners to unexpected gems he unearthed along the way (see Little Richard Cover Search). The version in question eventually turned out to be by American singer Mickey Lee Lane. The record was later found stored safely among his most precious 45s in John Peel's Record Box. Other favorite covers in the same collection included a reggae version of the ‘Coronation Street’ theme by Izzy Royal and the Galactic Symposium double-header ‘Y.M.C.A.’ / ‘Money’ (covers of Village People and Pink Floyd), as well as a version of ‘Dancin’ Queen’ (ABBA) by Cheeze, described by JP on 08 March 1992 as "infinitely better than the original". Talking to BBC World Service in 2004, the DJ commented: “I don't like cover versions when they're just a faithful replica of the original - you get an awful lot of that and it seems to me to be utterly pointless. But when somebody comes along and does something original that you wouldn't have expected, then that is particularly welcome.”http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/entertainment/3376547.stm Peel himself performed a cover with Tony Blackburn of 'You Don't Bring Me Flowers' by Neil Diamond and Barbra Streisand. Recorded sometime in the 80s, it was played during a BBC Radio One tribute show to JP on 28 October 2004. Covers Played The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is far from complete. Please add further details if known. Searches for covered artists can be done by using the search function of your browser. Performing Artist | Song | Covered Artist | First Known Play A *Action Swingers: Lexicon Devil (session) (Germs) 17 July 1992 *Barry Adamson, Anita Lane & The Thought System Of Love: These Boots Are Made For Walking (Nox Fresh mix) (Nancy Sinatra) 14 July 1991 *Age Of Chance: Kiss (Prince) 17 November 1986 *Aislers Set: Walked In Line (session) (Joy Division) 10 April 2001 *Altered Images: Jeepster (session) (T-Rex) 10 March 1981 *Altered Images: Song Sung Blue (session) (Neil Diamond) 22 September 1981 *Mark Am: Masters Of War (Bob Dylan) 06 July 1991 *Amazulu: You'll Never Walk Alone (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 07 July 1982 *Anal Cunt (AxCx): I'm Still Standing (Elton John) 07 April 1995 *Miller Anderson: It Takes A Lot To Laugh It Takes A Train To Cry (session) (Bob Dylan) 21 July 1972 *Anfield Kop 1964: She Loves You (Beatles) 08 January 1993 *Anhrefn: Bank Robber (Clash) 07 December 1991 *Anhrefn: Edrych Ar Y Rude Boys (‘Staring At The Rude Boys’) (Ruts) 13 July 1989 *Antihero: Love Will Tear Us Apart (session) (Joy Division) 18 February 2003 *Antihero: Try Again (session) (Aaliyah) 28 May 2002 *Artless: Fiddle About (Who) 01 January 1994 *Art Of Noise ft Duane Eddy: Peter Gunn (Duane Eddy) 05 March 1986 *Ash: Teenage Kicks (session) (Undertones) 06 June 2001 *Astrid: Sleigh Ride (Leroy Anderson, Arthur Fiedler & The Boston Pops Orchestra]]) 08 December 1999 *Au Pairs: Repetition (session) David Bowie 12 June 1980 *A Witness: Tomorrow Never Knows (Beatles) 07 July 1991 B *Bauhaus: Telegram Sam (session) (T-Rex) 03 January 1980 *Babes In Toyland: Calling Occupants Of Interplanetary Craft (Carpenters) 05 August 1994 *Babes In Toyland: We Are Family (Sister Sledge) 27 August 1995 *Bad Livers: Lust For Life (Iggy Pop) 27 October 1991 *Jessica Bailiff & Alan Sparhawk: Highwire (Marc Bolan) 30 January 2002 *Ballboy: Born In The USA (Bruce Springsteen) 22 October 2003 *Balsara & His Singing Sitars: Let Me Hold Your Hand (Beatles) 10 July 1993 *Barbel: Winchester Cathedral (New Vaudeville Band) 14 July 1991 *Barcelona Pavilion: Temptation (session) (New Order) 04 September 2003 *Bastard Kestrel: Past, Present & Future (Shangri-Las) 13 July 1991 *Beat: Can't Get Used To Losing You (Andy Williams) 08 May 1980 *Beat: Tears Of A Clown (Smokey Robinson) 19 November 1979 *Beat: Whine And Grine (Prince Buster) 08 May 1980 *Beatles: Long Tall Sally (Little Richard) 18 February 1972 *Beatles: Mr. Moonlight (Piano Red) 30 October 1979 *Beatles: Roll Over Beethoven (Chuck Berry) 20 August 1976 *Berlin Mitte Boys: New York City Boy (Pet Shop Boys) 27 June 2000 *Better Beatles: I’m Down (Beatles) 07 July 1991 *Better Beatles: Penny Lane (Beatles) 22 September 1982 *Biffy Clyro: You Can Go Your Own Way (session) (Fleetwood Mac) 24 February 2004 *Big Black: He's A Whore (Cheap Trick) 01 September 1987 *Big Black: The Model (Kraftwerk) Peel 068 (BFBS) 4 September 1987 *Birdland: Rock N Roll Nigger (session) (Patti Smith) 05 February 1990 *Birdland: See No Evil (session) (Television) 28 June 1989 *Birthday Party: Loose (Stooges) 14 July 1991 *Bill Black Combo: Don’t Be Cruel (Elvis Presley) 07 July 1991 *Yami Bolo: Richer Than Cory (Simon & Garfunkel, Them) 28 May 1998 *Bonny Billy: Sweeter Than Anything (PJ Harvey) 05 July 2001 *Bonnie Prince Billy: Crying In The Chapel (Orioles) 23 September 1999 *Tony Blackburn: I Can't Make Your Way (Yardbirds) 12 May 1981 *Bonzo Dog Band: Jollity Farm (Leslie Sarony With Jack Hylton & His Orchestra) 31 December 1967 *Bonzo Dog Band: Mickey’s Son And Daughter (session) (BBC Dance Orchestra) 12 December 1967 *Bonzo Dog Band: My Brother Makes The Noises For The Talkies (Albert Whelan) 20 December 1978 *Booker T & The MGs: Winter Wonderland (Richard Himber, Guy Lombardo) 08 December 1999 *Boo Radleys: Alone Again Or (session) (Love) 07 April 1991 *Boo Radleys: Boo Faith (session) (A cover of "True Faith") (New Order) 26 October 1991 *David Bowie: Alabama Song (written by Bertolt Brecht & Kurt Weill, performed by Doors, etc) 11 February 1980 *David Bowie: Knock on Wood (Eddie Floyd) (D011, 1975 exact date unknown) *David Bowie: White Light White Heat (session) (Velvet Underground) 23 May 1972 *Billy Bragg: Jeane (Smiths) 07 July 1991 *Billy Bragg: Seven And Seven Is (Love) 07 July 1991 *Breeders: Happiness Is A Warm Gun (Beatles) 04 August 1991 *Bette Bright (& The Illuminations): The Captain Of Your Ship (Reparata & The Delrons) 25 January 1979 *Broken Dog: Never Too Far (session) (Tim Hardin) 05 September 2000 *Broom: Pumpkin Eater (Cover of "Born To Be Wild") (Steppenwolf) 05 March 1993 *Burtons: MacArthur Park (Richard Harris, Donna Summer) 12 December 1979 *Bush Tetras: Cold Turkey (John Lennon) 14 July 1991 *Butthole Surfers: Earthquake (Roky Erickson) 07 July 1991 *Jerry Byrd: Memories Of Maria (Roy Orbison) 21 August 2003 C *Cabaret Voltaire: No Escape (Seeds) 24 September 1979 *Captain Beefheart: Ah Feel Like Ahcid (based on ‘Death Letter') (Son House) 16 January 2001 *Cannanes: Tribute (Beat Happening) 23 May 1992 *Cannonball King: Danny Boy (Bing Crosby, etc) 13 July 1991 *Caravan: Feelin' Reelin' Squeelin (session) (Soft Machine) 09 November 1968 *Carol Concert: Away In A Manger (session) (traditional) 08 December 1999 *Carol Concert: God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen (session) (traditional) 26 December 1970 *Carol Concert: Good King Wenceslas (session) (traditional) 08 December 1999 *Carol Concert: O Come All Ye Faithful (session) (traditional) 08 December 1999 *Carol Concert: Silent Night (session) (traditional) 08 December 1999 *Barbara Cartland: A Nightingale Sang In Berkeley Square (Judy Campbell, etc) 05 February 1994 (BFBS) *Barbara Cartland: Desert Song (Nelson Eddy, etc) 11 June 1979 *Barbara Cartland: How Deep Is The Ocean? (Bing Crosby, etc) 13 June 1979 *Neko Case & Her Boyfriends: Duchess (Scott Walker) 27 April 2000 *Cat Power: Come On In My Kitchen (session) (Robert Johnson) 31 August 2000 *Cat Power: Deep Inside (Mary J. Blige) 31 August 2000 *Cat Power: Freebird (session) (Lynyrd Skynyrd) 20 July 2000 *Cat Power: Hard Times In New York City (session) (Bob Dylan) 20 July 2000 *Cat Power: He Was A Friend Of Mine (session) (folk traditional, Bob Dylan) 20 July 2000 *Cat Power: Kingsport Town (Bob Dylan 02 April 2000 (BFBS) *Cat Power: Knockin' On Heaven's Door (session) (Bob Dylan) 31 August 2000 *Cat Power: Naked If I Want To (Moby Grape) 06 April 2000 *Cat Power: Sea Of Love (Phil Phillips) 16 April 2000 (BFBS) *Cat Power: Sister (session) (Bob Dylan) 31 August 2000 *Cat Power: Sophisticated Lady (session) (Duke Ellington) 20 July 2000 *Cat Power: Werewolf (session) (Michael Hurley) 31 August 2000 *Cat Power: Wonderwall (session) (Oasis) 20 July 2000 *Cataran: Days (Kinks) 22 May 1989 *Cats: Swan Lake (Tchaikovsky) 07 July 1991 *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: All Tomorrow's Parties (Velvet Underground) Peel 040 (BFBS) (1986-08-21) *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: By the Time I Get to Phoenix (Glenn Campbell) 01 August 1988 *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: I Put A Spell On You (session) (Screamin’ Jay Hawkins) 09 April 1984 *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: In The Ghetto (Elvis Presley) 07 July 1991 *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: Long Black Veil (Lefty Frizzell, Johnny Cash, etc) 13 July 1991 *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: What A Wonderful World (Louis Armstrong) 10 February 1995 *Eugene Chadbourne: Der Fuehrer's Face (Spike Jones, Tommy Trinder), etc) 13 July 1991 *Champs' Boys Orchestra: Tubular Bells (Mike Oldfield) 14 July 1991 *Cheeze: Dancin' Queen (ABBA) 23 February 1982 *Cheeze: MacArthur Park (Richard Harris, Donna Summer) 29 February 1992 *Chicks On Speed: Give Me Back My Man (B-52's) 10 February 2000 *Chicks On Speed: Mind Your Own Business (Delta Five) 06 January 2000 *China Drum: Wuthering Heights (Kate Bush) 21 April 1995 *Ted Chippington: Feel Like Buddy Holly (Alvin Stardust) Peel 108 (BFBS) *Ted Chippington: She Loves You (Beatles) 07 July 1991 *Ted Chippington: The Wanderer (Dion) 13 August 1987 (Rockradio) *Chrome: I Left My Heart In San Francisco (Tony Bennett) 18 October 1979 See comment on 22 October 1979). *Chumbawamba: Agadoo (session) (Black Lace) 21 August 1992 *Chumbawamba: Knock Three Times (Dawn) (session) 21 August 1992 *Chumbawamba: The Birdie Song (The Tweets) (session) 21 August 1992 *Chumbawamba: Y Viva Espana (session) (Sylvia) 21 August 1992 *Ciccone Youth: Addicted To Love (Robert Palmer) 05 December 1992 *Ciccone Youth: Into the Groove(y) (Madonna) 13 July 1991 *Cinerama: All The Things She Said (session) (t.A.T.u.) 04 June 2003 *Cinerama: Diamonds Are Forever (Shirley Bassey) 15 November 2001 *Cinerama: Elenore (session) (Turtles) 02 November 1999 *Cinerama: Groovjet (If This Ain't Love) (session) (Spiller) 06 January 2004 *Cinerama: London (Smiths) 27 January 2000 *Cinerama: Yesterday Once More (session) (Carpenters) 19 September 2000 *Clash: Armagideon Time (Willie Williams) 03 December 1979 *Clash: Brand New Cadillac (Vince Taylor) 10 December 1979 *Clash: I Fought The Law (Crickets, Bobby Fuller Four) 07 April 1980 *Clash: Junco Partner (James Waynes, Professor Longhair, etc) 07 July 1991 *Clash: Police And Thieves (Junior Murvin) 28 December 1978 *Clash: Wrong 'Em Boyo (Rulers) 05 December 1979 *Claw Hammer: Blank Frank (Eno & Fripp) 24 November 1990 *Claw Hammer: Moonlight on Vermont (Captain Beefheart) 19 July 1992 (BFBS) *Claw Hammer: Satisfaction (Devo, Rolling Stones) 29 September 1991 *Cocteau Twins: Frosty The Snowman (Gene Autry) 11 December 1992 *Colourbox featuring Lorita Grahame: Baby I Love You So (Augustus Pablo) 14 July 1991 *Come Ons: Twine Time (session) (Alvin Cash & The Crawlers) 01 May 2002 *Commercial Breakup: Bizarre Love Triangle (New Order) 13 June 2001 *Nora O'Connor: Looks Like I'm Up Shit Creek Again (Tom Waits) 16 May 2001 *Coolies: I Am A Rock (Simon & Garfunkel) 13 July 1991 *Coolies: Mrs Robinson (Simon & Garfunkel) 07 July 1991 *Hugh Cornwell & Robert Williams: White Room (Cream) 29 October 1979 *Cornershop: Norwegian Wood (Beatles) 17 April 2002 *Corpus Vile: Berketex Bribe (Crass) 14 January 1994 *Elvis Costello: I Can't Stand Up For Falling Down (Sam & Dave) 02 January 1980 *Elvis Costello: (I Just) Don't Know What To Do With Myself (session) (Dusty Springfield) 30 October 1978 *Elvis Costello: Leave My Kitten Alone (Little Willie John) 12 May 1995 *Cowboy Junkies: Sweet Jane (Velvet Underground) 06 March 1989 *Graham Coxon: Been Smoking Too Long (session) (Nick Drake) 01 September 2004 *Kevin Coyne: You'll Never Walk (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 08 July 1982 *Crabs: You'll Never Walk Alone (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 03 May 1982 *Cream: Crossroads (Robert Johnson) 16 August 1976 *Cream: I'm So Glad (Skip James) 21 May 2003 *Crust: Feelings (Morris Albert) 07 July 1991 *Cuban Boys: EMI (Sex Pistols) 29 May 2001 *Cuban Boys: Foggy Mountain Breakdown (Flatts & Scruggs) 18 August 1998 *Cuban Boys: From Out Of Nowhere (session) (Faith No More) 10 May 2000 *Cuban Boys: Ghosts (session) (Japan) 10 May 2000 *Cuban Boys: The Laughing Gnome (session) (David Bowie) 10 May 2000 *Cuban Boys: Number One Song In Heaven (session) (Sparks) 10 May 2000 *CUD: I'm The Urban Spaceman (session) (Bonzo Dog Band 13 March 1989 *CUD: Lola (Kinks) 20 March 1989 *CUD: You Sexy Thing (session) (Hot Chocolate) 30 June 1987 *Cul De Sac: The Portland Cement Factory At Monolith, California (John Fahey) 02 October 1992 *Cure: Foxy Lady (Jimi Hendrix) 14 May 1979 *Cure: Hello, I Love You (Doors) 07 July 1991 *Curve: I Feel Love (Donna Summer) 18 October 1992 (BFBS) D *Daisy Hill Puppy Farm: Heart of Glass (Blondie) 08 June 1988 *Damned: White Rabbit (Jefferson Airplane) 19 August 1980 *Dave The Spazz: Smash The Mirror (Who) 01 January 1994 *Dawn Chorus & The Blue Tits: I'm Going Down (Bruce Springsteen) 09 October 1985 *Dawn Chorus & The Blue Tits: Teenage Kicks (session) (Undertones) 04 March 1985 *Dead Kennedys: Rawhide (Frankie Laine) 14 July 1991 *Sara DeBell: Smells Like Teen Spirit (Nirvana) 06 August 1993 *Decoration: 86 TV's (session) (I Am Kloot) 13 April 2004 *Delgados: California Uber Alles (session) (Dead Kennedys) 16 October 2002 *Delgados: Last Rose Of Summer (session) (Symbols) 16 October 2002 *Delgados: Matthew And Son (session) (Cat Stevens) (session) 16 October 2002 *Delgados: Mr Blue Sky (session) (Electric Light Orchestra) 16 October 2002 *Detroit Cobras: Shout Bama Lama (Otis Redding) 20 June 2001 *Devo: Satisfaction (Rolling Stones) 29 August 1978 *Diagram Brothers: You'll Never Walk Alone (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 22 July 1982 *Dickies: Eve Of Destruction (Turtles, Barry McGuire) 27 July 1978 *Dickies: Paranoid (Black Sabbath) 07 July 1978 *Dickies: She (Monkees) 24 January 1979 *Sean Dickson: Teenage Kicks (session) (Undertones) 05 July 2001 *Dingetje: Houtochdiekop (‘Shaddup Your Face’) Joe Dolce) 19 December 1983 *Dinosaur Jr.: I'll Feel A Whole Lot Better (Byrds) 07 July 1991 *Dinosaur Jr.: Just Like Heaven (Cure) 07 July 1991 *DJ Lebowitz: Holiday In Cambodia (Dead Kennedys) 26 October 1987 *DJ Lebowitz: Judy Is A Punk (Ramones) 18 January 1988 *DJ Remould: Teenage Kicks (session) (Undertones) 28 May 1997 *Dogbowl: Tommy's Holiday Camp (Who) 01 January 1994 *Dolly Mixture: The Locomotion (session) (Little Eva) 14 August 1979 *Alice Donut: We're Not Gonna Take It (Who) 01 January 1994 *Donz: Yesterday Man (Chris Andrews) 27 May 1980 *Dr Phibes & The House Of Wax Equations: LA Woman (session) (Doors) 11 May 1991 *Dr Phibes & The House Of Wax Equations: Lucifer Sam (Pink Floyd) 19 January 1992 *Drop Nineteens: Angel (Madonna) 22 November 1992 (BFBS) *Drop Nineteens: Mandy (Barry Manilow) 29 November 1992 (BFBS) *John Duffey: Hickory Wind (Gram Parsons) 03 January 2001 *Duran Duran: Fame (David Bowie) 05 May 1981 *Dustball: Building (session) (Unbelievable Truth) 30 January 2002 *Dustball: Thrown Like A Stone (session) (Murry The Hump) 30 January 2002 *Dustball: Sunday Under Glass (session) (Beulah) 30 January 2002 *Dustball: Xeroxy Music (session) (Samurai Seven) 30 January 2002 *Dynamites: Hello Mother (Allan Sherman) 14 July 1991 E *Duane Eddy: Peter Gunn Theme (Henry Mancini) 13 July 1991 *Terry Edwards: 8ighty-One (Miles Davis) 23 October 1992 *Terry Edwards: 4our (Miles Davis) 24 October 1992 *Terry Edwards: 7even Steps To Heaven (Miles Davis) 30 October 1992 *Terry Edwards: Bingo Masters Breakout (Fall) 17 November 1991 *Terry Edwards: Bodies (Sex Pistols) 16 October 1993 *Terry Edwards: Container Drivers (Fall) 26 October 1991 *Terry Edwards: Everything's All Right When You're Down (Jesus And Mary Chain) 23 March 1991 *Terry Edwards: Girls & Boys (Blur) 21 July 1995 *Terry Edwards: Ice Cream For Crow (Captain Beefheart) April 1998 *Terry Edwards: Never Understand (Jesus And Mary Chain) 09 March 1991 *Terry Edwards: Return Of Django (Upsetters) 12 October 1999 *Terry Edwards: The Hardest Walk (Jesus And Mary Chain) 21 April 1991 *Terry Edwards: Totally Wired (Fall) 27 October 1991 *Terry Edwards: You Suffer / Your Achievement / Dead / The Kill (session) (Napalm Death) 02 February 1992 *Elastica: Da Da Da (Trio) 09 November 1999 *Endgames: You'll Never Walk Alone (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 26 May 1982 *End Result: Don’t Sleep In The Subway (Petula Clark) 06 July 1991 *Evaporators: I Can't Puke (Dry Heaves) 25 November 1995 (BFBS) *Even As We Speak: Bizarre Love Triangle (New Order) 22 December 1990 *Everly Brothers: Keep A Knockin’ (Little Richard) 07 April 1972 *Extreme Noise Terror: I Am A Bloody Fool/In It For Life (Cockney Rejects) 14 July 1991 F *Fabulous Flames: Holly Holy (Neil Diamond) 13 July 1991 *Th' Faith Healers: SOS (ABBA) 11 January 1992 *Th' Faith Healers: Without You (Nilsson) 05 March 1994 *Fall: A Day In The Life (Beatles) 14 July 1991 *Fall: Beatle Bones 'N' Smokin' Stones (session) (Captain Beefheart) 18 August 1996 *Fall: Black Monk Theme (session) (Monks) 01 January 1990 *Fall: F' Oldin' Money (Tommy Blake) 01 April 1999 *Fall: Gotta See Jane (R. Dean Taylor) 23 October 2001 *Fall: Groovin' With Mr Bloe (session) (Mr Bloe) 13 March 2003 *Fall: I Can Hear The Grass Grow (session) (Move) 12 August 2004 *Fall: I’m A Mummy (Bob McFadden & Dor) 25 September 1997 (BFBS) *Fall: I'm Going To Spain (Steve Bent) 25 December 1993 *Fall: I'm Not Satisfied (Frank Zappa) 03 February 1995 *Fall: Jungle Rock (session) (Hank Mizell) 03 March 1998 *Fall: Junk Man (Groundhogs) 23 April 1994 *Fall: Just Waiting (Hank Williams) 01 March 1992 *Fall: Kimble (session) (Lee Perry) 15 February 1992 *Fall: Last Chance To Turn Around (Gene Pitney) 25 May 1996 (BFBS) *Fall: Lost In Music (Sister Sledge) 12 March 1993 *Fall: Mr Pharmacist (Other Half) 30 December 1986 *Fall: Pinball Machine (Lonnie Irving) 31 May 1989 *Fall: Popcorn Double Feature (Searchers) 14 July 1991 *Fall: Race With The Devil (Gene Vincent) 30 August 1989 *Fall: Rollin' Dany (Gene Vincent) 14 July 1991 *Fall: Shut Up! (Monks) 30 April 1994 (BFBS) *Fall: Strychnine (session) (Seeds) 13 March 1993 *Fall: The Legend Of Xanadu (Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Titch) 25 September 1992 *Fall: There's A Ghost In My House (R. Dean Taylor) 14 July 1991 *Fall: This Perfect Day (session) (Saints) 04 November 1998 *Fall: Victoria (Kinks) 14 July 1991 *Fall: War (Henry Cow) 30 October 1993 *Fall: White Lightning (George Jones) 25 July 1990 *Fall: Why Are People Grudgeful (Sir Gibbs) 12 March 1993 *Family Cat: Bus Stop (Hollies) 13 July 1991 *Family Cat: Rocks Off (Rolling Stones) 13 July 1991 *Farm: Stepping Stone (Monkees) 14 July 1991 *Favourites: SOS (ABBA) 23 July 1979 *Fire Engines: (We Don't Need This) Fascist Groove Thang (session) (Heaven 17) 09 March 1981 *Flamin’ Groovies: Keep A Knockin’ (Little Richard) 07 April 1972 *Flunk: Blue Monday (New Order) 06 December 2001 *Flying Lizards: Purple Haze (Jimi Hendrix) 04 December 1984 *Flying Lizards: Summertime Blues (Eddie Cochran) 11 October 1978 *Flying Lizards: Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On (Jerry Lee Lewis) 03 December 1984 *Flying Saucer Attack: Outdoor Miner (Wire) 08 September 1995 *Four Lovers: White Christmas (Bing Crosby) 24 December 1992 *Frankie Goes To Hollywood: Get It On (session) (T-Rex) 19 December 1983 *Frankie Goes To Hollywood: Ferry Across The Mersey Gerry & The Pacemakers) 13 May 1997 *Aretha Franklin: You’ll Never Walk Alone (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 17 April 1989 *French: Crockett's Theme (session) (Jan Hammer) 18 August 2004 *French: Maybe Tomorrow (session) (Terry Bush) 18 August 2004 *French: Theme From Hill Street Blues (session) (Mike Post) 18 August 2004 *French: Theme From Big John Little John (session) (Richard LaSalle) 18 August 2004 *FSK: Birthday (session) (Beatles) 07 July 1991 *FSK: Don't Pass Me By (session) (Beatles) 07 July 1991 *FSK: Girl (session) (Beatles) 07 July 1991 *FSK: I Wish I Could Sprechen Sie Deutsch (session) (Happy Wanderers) 13 August 1986 *FSK: Komm Gib Mir Deine Hand ('I Wanna Hold Your Hand') (session) (Beatles) 07 July 1991 *FSK: My Funny Valentine (Chet Baker, etc) 04 March 1986 *Fuck: Like A Rainbow (Rolling Stones) 29 September 1999 G *Galaxie 500: Ceremony (New Order) 18 January 1990 *Galaxie 500: Don't Let Our Youth Go To Waste (Jonathan Richman) 14 July 1991 *Galactic Symposium: Money (Pink Floyd) 12 February 1980 *Galactic Symposium: YMCA (Village People) 16 May 1997 (BFBS) *Lance Gambit Trio: Barbie Girl (Aqua) 05 January 1999 *Lance Gambit Trio: Disco 2000 (Pulp) 29 July 1997 *Lance Gambit Trio: Do You Know What I Mean? (session) (Oasis) 27 August 1997 *Lance Gambit Trio: Don't Go Away (session) (Oasis) 27 August 1997 *Lance Gambit Trio: Good Enough (Dodgy) *Lance Gambit Trio: Mysterious Girl (Peter Andre) 31 July 1997 *Lance Gambit Trio: Park Life (Blur) 07 August 1997 *Lance Gambit Trio: Say You'll Be There (Spice Girls) 05 August 1997 *Lance Gambit Trio: Stay Young (session) (Oasis) 27 August 1997 *Laurent Garnier: The Thing (session) (Phil Harris) 18 August 1995 *Lance Gambit Trio: You're Gorgeous (Baby Bird) 12 August 1997 *Gene: Love Lived Here (Faces) 27 December 1999 (BFBS) *Gerry & The Pacemakers: You'll Never Walk Alone (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical) 24 April 1973 *Hamilton Di Giorgio: Anjo Triste (Blue Angel) (Roy Orbison) 19 June 1990 *God Bullies: Tie A Yellow Ribbon (Dawn) 13 July 1991 *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Y Teimlad (session) (Datblygu) 16 December 2004 *Owen Gray: Every Beat Of My Heart (Johnny Otis, Gladys Knight) 13 July 1991 *Greedies: A Merry Jingle (versions of Jingle Bells & We Wish You A Merry Christmas - festive standards) 03 December 1979 *Grinderswitch: Pickin' The Blues (Elmore James) Peel's sig 1975-1992 *Gumball: Back Off Boogaloo (session) (Ringo Starr) 29 September 1991 *Gumball: New Rose (Damned) 16 January 1993 *Gumball: Strawberry Fields Forever (Beatles) 11 April 1992 *Gymslips: You'll Never Walk Alone (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 20 May 1982 H *Half Japanese: Tracks Of My Tears (Smokey Robinson & The Miracles) 07 July 1991 *Half Man Half Biscuit: A Legend In My Time (Don Gibson, Roy Orbison) 13 August 2004 *Half Man Half Biscuit: Good Night, Irene (session) (traditional) 27 June 1992 *Half Man Half Biscuit: Old Tige (session) (Jim Reeves) 20 November 1985 *Half Man Half Biscuit: Song To The Siren (session) (Tim Buckley) 03 September 2002 *John S. Hall: Tommy Can You Hear Me (Who) 01 January 1994 *Hamilton Di Giorgio: Anjo Triste (‘Blue Angel’) (Roy Orbison) 19 June 1990 *Happy Mondays: Step On (John Kongos) 15 March 1990 *PJ Harvey: Highway 61 Revisited (session) (Bob Dylan) 01 May 1992 *PJ Harvey: Wang Dang Doodle (session) (Lightnin' Hopkins) 12 March 1993 *Harvey's Rabbit: Is This What You Call Change? (session) (Robert Forster) 23 July 1994 *Screamin’ Jay Hawkins: I Love Paris (from musical ‘Can-Can’) 25 April 1972 *Heart Throbs: Pumping (session) (Patti Smith) 20 August 1990 *Hefner: Dragnet For Jesus (session) (Wynona Carr) 03 March 1999 *Hefner: He Got Better Things For You (session) (traditional) 03 March 1999 *Hefner: Lonely This Christmas (session) (Mud) 08 December 1999 *Hefner: Nobody Knows (session) (Staples Singers) 03 March 1999 *Hefner: Turkle Dove (session) (traditional) 03 March 1999 *Helen And The Horns: Secret Love (session) (Doris Day) 05 December 1983 *Hellacopters: Empty Heart (session) (Rolling Stones) 30 September 1999 *Hellacopters: Whole Lot Of Shakin' In My Heart Since I Met You (Smoky Robinson) 04 January 2001 *Jimi Hendrix: Day Tripper (session) (Beatles) 24 December 1967 *Jimi Hendrix: Like A Rolling Stone (Bob Dylan) 19 September 1970 *Jimi Hendrix: Star Spangled Banner (John Stafford Smith) 23 May 1970 *Hi-Fidelity: Teenage Kicks (Undertones) 21 September 1999 *High Fidelity: Silent Night (session) (traditional) 08 December 1999 *Hole: Hungry Like The Wolf (Duran Duran) 17 March 1995 *Hole: Pale Blue Eyes (Velvet Underground) 29 September 1995 *Honeymoon Killers: Smells Like Teen Spirit (Nirvana) 23 May 1992 *Housemartins: He Ain't Heavy He's My Brother (session) (Hollies) 16 June 1986 *Housemartins: Pickin' The Blues (Elmore James) 16 June 1986 *Howlin' Wolf: Dust My Broom (Robert Johnson) 14 August 1967 *Howlin' Wolf: Goin' Down Slow (St. Louis Jimmy Oden) 13 July 1991 *Human League: You've Lost That Lovin' Feeling (session) (Righteous Brothers) 16 August 1978 *Husker Du: Eight Miles High (Byrds) 14 July 1991 *Husker Du: Ticket To Ride (Beatles) 13 July 1991 *Hybrid Kids (Morgan Fischer): D'ya Think I'm Sexy? (Rod Stewart) 11 December 1979 *Hybrid Kids (Morgan Fischer): Save Your Kisses For Me (Brotherhood Of Man) 04 December 1979 I *If Thousands: Isolation (Joy Division) 04 February 2003 *Inspiral Carpets: Gimme Shelter (session) (Rolling Stones) 05 April 1989 *Iron Prostate: I'm Free (Who) 01 January 1994 J *Jam: Batman Theme (Neal Hefti) 19 May 1980 *Jam: David Watts (Kinks) 27 July 1978 *Jam: Disguises (Who) 28 May 1981 *Jam: Sweet Soul Music (Arthur Conley) 25 October 1977 *James: So Long, Marianne (Leonard Cohen) 29 September 1991 *James: Sunday Morning (Velvet Underground) 14 October 1990 *Elmore James: Dust My Broom (Robert Johnson) 14 August 1967 *Elmore James: Every Day I Have The Blues (Pinetop Sparks, B.B. King) 09 April 1981 *Jawbone: I'm A Man (Bo Diddley) 19 February 2004 *Jawbone: You Got To Move (Mississippi Fred McDowell) 12 February 2004 *Jellyfish Kiss: I'm Sticking With You (session) (Velvet Underground) 12 March 1990 *Jesus & Mary Chain: Guitarman (Elvis Presley) 02 February 1992 *Jesus & Mary Chain: Little Red Rooster (Howlin' Wolf, Rolling Stones) 26 September 1992 *Jesus & Mary Chain: My Girl (session) (Temptations) 13 June 1988 *Jesus & Mary Chain: Reverberation (Doubt) (Roky Erickson) 14 July 1991 *Grace Jones: She's Lost Control (Joy Division) 15 July 1980 *Holly Johnson (with Lightning Seeds): Ferry Cross The Mersey (Gerry & The Pacemakers) 02 July 1997 *Paul Johnson: A Song For You (session) (Carpenters) 05 August 1987 *Tom Jones & New Model Army: Gimme Shelter (Rolling Stones) 26 March 1993 *Tom Jones: Hard To Handle (Otis Redding) 03 July 1992 *Ju Ju: You'll Never Walk Alone (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 27 August 1982 *Julian & The Chosen Few with The Gaytones: Joy To The World (Three Dog Night) 14 July 1991 K *Kartoon Krew: Batman (Neal Hefti, TV theme) 13 July 1991 *Pat Kelly: A Whiter Shade Of Pale (Procol Harum) 18 October 1979 *Pat Kelly: It's Over (Roy Orbison) 14 July 1991 *Kim, Thurston + Epic: Black Candy (Beat Happening) 23 May 1992 *The King: Love Will Tear Us Apart (Joy Division) 28 August 2001 *Kingswoods: Purty Vacant ('Pretty Vacant') (Sex Pistols) 29 May 1992 *Kop Choir: You’ll Never Walk Alone (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 04 February 1972 L *L7: Let's Lynch The Landlord (Dead Kennedys) 07 July 1991 *Laibach: Live Is Life (session) (Opus) 29 December 1986 *Leather Nun: Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight) (ABBA) Peel 035 (BFBS) 15 May 1986 *Mickey Lee Lane: Tutti Frutti (Little Richard) 16 August 1979 Object of the Little Richard Cover Search. *Lawnmower Deth: Kids In America (Kim Wilde) 13 July 1991 *Lemonheads: Different Drum (Greenbriar Boys, Stone Poneys) 24 May 1990 *Lemonheads: Going To Get Along Without Ya Now (Patience and Prudence) 07 July 1991 *Lemonheads: Luka (Suzanne Vega) 23 May 1989 *John Lennon: Be-Bop-A-Lula (Gene Vincent & His Bluecaps) Unknown date 1975 (D013) *John Lennon: Sweet Little Sixteen (Chuck Berry) Unknown date 1975 (D020) *Levellers 5: Eleanor Rigby (Beatles) 13 July 1991 *Jimmy London & Impact Allstars: Bridge Over Troubled Water (Simon & Garfunkel) 07 July 1991 *London Punkharmonic Orchestra: Love Song (Damned) 09 June 1995 *London Punkharmonic Orchestra: Teenage Kicks (Undertones) 20 May 1995 *Loves: You're My Best Friend (session) (Queen) 14 February 2002 *Lorimer Over You (Roxy Music) 06 March 2002 *Low: Blue Christmas (Doye O'Dell, Elvis Presley) 27 November 1997 (BFBS) *Low: Fearless (Pink Floyd) 25 April 2002 *Luna: Ride Into The Sun (Velvet Underground) 08 March 1993 (Ö3) *Lunachicks: Kraft Macaroni & Cheese Queen (Who) 01 January 1994 *Lush: Hey Hey Helen (session) (ABBA) 19 February 1990 *Lush: Chirpy Chirpy Cheep Cheep (Lally Stott, Middle Of The Road) 24 May 1990 M *Madness: Madness (Prince Buster) 06 August 1979 *Madness: Swan Lake (Tchaikovsky) 22 October 1979 *Magazine: Boredom (session) (Buzzcocks) 31 July 1978 *Magazine: Thank You For Letting Me Be Myself Again (session) (Sly & The Family Stone) 14 May 1979 *Magazine: I Love You, You Big Dummy (session) (Captain Beefheart) 31 July 1978 *Maloko: In The Midnight Hour (Wilson Pickett) 07 July 1991 *Maloko: Soul Man (Sam & Dave) 13 July 1991 *Mama Guitar: Cadillac (Bo Diddley) 06 July 2000 *Manfred Mann: Mighty Quinn (Bob Dylan) 07 January 1968 *Mansun: Shot By Both Sides (session) (Magazine) 19 December 2000 *J Mascis & the Fog: Everything Flows (session) (Teenage Fanclub) 19 December 2000 *J Mascis & the Fog: In A Rut (session) (Ruts) 19 December 2000 *J Mascis & the Fog: Range Life (session) (Pavement) 19 December 2000 *Edith Massey: Big Girls Don't Cry (Four Seasons) 25 November 1982 *Matmos: A New Career In A New Town (David Bowie) 05 February 2003 *Matthews' Southern Comfort: Woodstock (Joni Mitchell) 12 August 1976 *John Mayall & The Bluesbreakers: Dust My Broom (Robert Johnson) 14 August 1967 *Ian McCulloch: September Song (Kurt Weill) 26 November 1984 *Meat Purveyors: SOS (ABBA) 23 April 2002 *Mekons: Skid Row (session) (Merle Haggard) 23 February 1987 *Melt Banana: Killer Queen (Queen) 16 May 2002 (Radio Mafia) *‪Melt Banana: Surfin' USA‬ (Beach Boys) 09 March 1999 *Melvins: Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More (Mudhoney) 28 June 1990 *Melys: Girls On Film (session) (Duran Duran) 20 July 2004 *Melys: You'll Never Walk Alone (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 23 June 1998 *Mercury Rev: Gymnopédies 3 (session) (Erik Satie) 15 November 2001 *Mercury Rev: Planet Caravan (session) (Black Sabbath) 15 November 2001 *Mind Body & Soul: White Rabbit (Jefferson Airplane) 15 March 1990 *Minutemen: The Red And The Black (Blue Öyster Cult) Peel 011 (BFBS) *Monsterland: Totally Wired (Fall) 29 October 1993 *Machel Montano & Xtatik: With Or Without You (U2) 23 August 2000 *Moose: In Every Dream Home A Heartache (session) (Roxy Music) 09 June 1991 *Morrissey: East West (Herman's Hermits) 14 July 1991 *Morrissey: That's Entertainment (Jam) 06 July 1991 *Morrissey: No-One Can Hold A Candle To You (session) (Raymond) 19 May 2004 *Mos Eisley: I'm On Fire (session) (Bruce Springsteen) 29 July 2003 *Mudhoney: Hate The Police (Dicks) 10 April 1989 *Mudhoney: Over The Top (Motorhead) 25 October 1992 (BFBS) *Mudhoney: Pump It Up (Elvis Costello) 14 November 1992 *Isam Mustafa: Raylab (Lambada) (Kaoma) 21 March 1992 *MX80 Sound: I Left My Heart In San Francisco (Tony Bennett) 18 October 1979See comment on 22 October 1979) N *Napalm Death: Walls / Raging In Hell / Conform Or Die / SOB (S.O.B., Siege) 14 July 1991 *New Order: Turn The Heater On (session) (Keith Hudson) 01 June 1982 *New Bad Things: Relax (session) (Frankie Goes To Hollywood) 22 July 1997 *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: Purple Haze (session) (Jimi Hendrix) 09 January 1990 *Leonard Nimoy: Proud Mary (Creedence Clearwater Revival) 17 September 1993 (BFBS) *Nip Drivers: Rio (Duran Duran Peel 011 (BFBS) *Nirvana: D7 (session) (Wipers) 03 November 1990 *Nirvana: Here She Comes Now (Velvet Underground) 22 November 1992 (BFBS) *Nirvana: Love Buzz (Shocking Blue) 21 June 1989 *Nirvana: Molly's Lips (session) (Vaselines) 03 November 1990 *Nirvana: Return Of The Rat (Wipers) 07 August 1992 *Nirvana: Son Of A Gun (session) (Vaselines) 03 November 1990 *Nirvana: The Man Who Sold The World (David Bowie) 05 November 1994 *Nirvana: Turnaround (session) (Devo) 03 November 1990 *Nouvelle Vauge: Love Will Tear Us Apart (Joy Division) 26 May 2004 *Nouvelle Vauge: Teenage Kicks (Undertones) 19 May 2004 O *Ohm: Ohm Sweet Ohm (Kraftwerk) 08 January 1980 *Optiganally Yours: Genetic Engineering (OMD) 06 October 1999 *Orange Juice: Holiday Hymn (session) (Subway Sect) 10 August 1981 *Orb: No Fun (session) (Stooges, Sex Pistols) 05 June 1992 *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: The More I See You (session) (Chris Montez) 06 October 1980 *Ordinaires: Kashmir (Led Zeppelin) 13 July 1991 *Original Sins: Sugar Sugar (Archies) 04 June 1987 (Rockradio) *Otis Redding: White Christmas (Bing Crosby) 24 December 1992 *Outlaws: Keep A Knockin’ (Little Richard) 07 April 1972 *Oxes: Everlong (session) (Foo Fighters) 05 June 2002 P *Palast Orchester mit seinem Sänger Max Raabe: Super Trouper (ABBA) 06 December 2000 *Pale Saints: Kinky Love (Nancy Sinatra) 14 July 1991 *Charlie Parker: White Christmas (Irving Berlin; Bing Crosby et al) 21 December 2000 *Pastels: And Your Bird Can Sing (Beatles) 15 September 1999 *Pavement: The Classical (Fall) 21 August 1997 *Pavement: The Killing Moon (Echo & The Bunnymen) 28 October 1999 *John Peel And Tony Blackburn: You Don't Bring Me Flowers (Neil Diamond And Barbra Streisand) 28 October 2004 *Persil: Down Down (session) (Status Quo) 11 May 2004 *Persil: Kennedy (Wedding Present) 30 January 2002 *Pet Shop Boys: Try It (I'm In Love With A Married Man) (session) (Bobby Orlando) 10 October 2002 *Phantom Surfers: Ring Them Bells (Sam The Sham And The Pharaohs) 15 October 1994 (BFBS) *Pig Pen: Christmas (Who) 01 January 1994 *Eilert Pilarm: A Fool Such As I (Hank Snow, Elvis Presley) 11 May 1996 *Eilert Pilarm: All Shook Up (David Hess, Elvis Presley) 15 June 1996 *Eilert Pilarm: Blue Christmas (Doye O'Dell, Elvis Presley) 01 June 1996 *Eilert Pilarm: Blue Hawaii (Bing Crosby, Elvis Presley) 05 January 1999 *Eilert Pilarm: Blue Suede Shoes (Carl Perkins, Elvis Presley) 27 April 1996 *Eilert Pilarm: Don't Be Cruel (Elvis Presley) 19 January 1999 *Eilert Pilarm: Green, Green Grass Of Home (Johnny Darrell, Tom Jones) 10 December 1998 *Eilert Pilarm: Heartbreak Hotel (Elvis Presley) 22 June 1996 *Eilert Pilarm: Hound Dog (Big Mama Thornton, Elvis Presley) 08 December 1998 *Eilert Pilarm: In The Ghetto (Elvis Presley) 16 December 1998 *Eilert Pilarm: It's Now Or Never (Elvis Presley) 31 August 1996 (BFBS) *Eilert Pilarm: Jailhouse Rock (Elvis Presley) 04 May 1996 *Eilert Pilarm: Long Tall Sally (Little Richard, Elvis Presley) 16 October 1996 *Eilert Pilarm: One Night (Smiley Lewis, Elvis Presley) 18 May 1996 *Eilert Pilarm: Playing For Keeps (Elvis Presley) 24 January 1999 (BFBS) *Eilert Pilarm: She's Not You (Elvis Presley) 25 May 1996 *Eilert Pilarm: Suspicious Minds (Mark James, Elvis Presley) 17 December 1998 *Eilert Pilarm: That's All Right (Arthur Crudup, Elvis Presley) 09 December 1998 *Pioneers: I Need Your Sweet Inspiration (Temptations) 13 July 1991 *Pixies: Born In Chicago (Paul Butterfield Blues Band) 07 July 1991 *Pixies: Evil Hearted You (Yardbirds) 03 June 1991 (Ö3) *Pixies: Honey Pie (session) (Beatles) 16 May 1988 *Pixies: I Can't Forget (Leonard Cohen) 28 September 1991 *Pixies: In Heaven (session) (Lady In The Radiator) 16 May 1988 *Pixies: Theme From Narc (Brian Schmidt) 18 May 1991 *Pixies: Winterlong (Neil Young) 08 August 1989 *Pogues: Danny Boy (session) (traditional tune, Londonderry Air: Gracie Fields et al) 12 December 1984 *Pogues: Greenland Whale Fisheries (session) (traditional) 17 April 1984 *Popguns: Bye Bye Baby (Bay City Rollers) 14 July 1991 *Pop-O-Pies: Truckin' (Grateful Dead) 30 November 1982 *Portsmouth Sinfonia: Telstar (Tornados) 17 September 1979 *Portsmouth Sinfonia: Uptown Top Ranking (Althea & Donna) 25 May 1996 (BFBS) *Sharon Prabhakar: Aage Jo Hua (Funky Town) (Lipps Inc.) Peel 077 (BFBS) *Elvis Presley: Blue Christmas (Doye O'Dell) 26 December 1970 *Elvis Presley: Blue Moon Of Kentucky (Bill Monroe and The Blue Grass Boys) 29 February 2000 *Elvis Presley: Blue Suede Shoes (Carl Perkins) 01 December 1983 *Elvis Presley: Hound Dog (Big Mama Thornton) 12 June 1978 *Elvis Presley: Long Tall Sally (Little Richard) 25 June 1979 *Elvis Presley: My Baby Left Me (Arthur Crudup) 02 June 1981 *Elvis Presley: Mystery Train (Junior Parker) 11 April 1972 *Elvis Presley: That's All Right (Arthur Crudup) 06 June 1970 *Elvis Presley: When My Blue Moon Turns To Gold Again (Wiley Walker & Gene Sullivan) 26 June 1979 *Pretenders: Stop Your Sobbing (Kinks) 15 January 1979 *Prudes: Bird On The Wire (Leonard Cohen) 07 July 1991 *Punk Rock Baby: Teenage Kicks (Undertones) 04 June 2002 *Punkles: Komm, Gib Mir Deine Hand ("I Want To Hold Your Hand") (Beatles) 10 June 2003 Q *Quickspace: If I Were A Carpenter (session) (Tim Harding) 20 October 1998 R *Raincoats: Lola (Kinks) 12 November 1979 *Ramones: Let’s Dance (Chris Montez) 20 May 1976 *Redskins: Pickin' The Blues (Elmore James) 20 October 1982 *Lou Reed: Waiting For The Man (Velvet Underground) 06 September 1978 *Terry Reid: Baby I Love You (Ronettes) 24 January 1979 *Residents: I Left My Heart In San Francisco (Tony Bennett) 18 October 1979 See comment on 22 October 1979) *Ride: Eight Miles High (Byrds) 13 July 1991 *Ride: European Son (Velvet Underground) 06 July 1991 *Ride: Sight Of You (session) (Pale Saints) 26 February 1990 *Ride: The Model (Kraftwerk) 03 October 1992 *Ritual Tension: Hotel California (Eagles) 13 July 1991 *Rogers Sisters: Shadowplay (session) (Joy Division) 10 June 2003 *Rolling Stones: Around & Around (Chuck Berry) 03 March 1972 *Rolling Stones: Can I Get A Witness (Marvin Gaye) 25 August 1972 *Rolling Stones: Carol (Chuck Berry) Perfumed Garden (July/August) (exact date unknown) *Rolling Stones: Come On (Chuck Berry) 18 March 2004 *Rolling Stones: Confessin' The Blues (Jay McShann, Chuck Berry, etc) 12 March 1980 *Rolling Stones: Cherry Oh Baby (Eric Donaldson) Where It's At *Rolling Stones: Honest I Do (Jimmy Reed) 22 July 1967 *Rolling Stones: I Can't Be Satisfied (Muddy Waters) 25 February 1980 *Rolling Stones: I Just Want To Make Love To You (Willie Dixon) 19 July 1967 *Rolling Stones: I Wanna Be Your Man (Beatles) 13 August 1976 *Rolling Stones: King Bee (Slim Harpo) 06 January 1991 *Rolling Stones: Little Red Rooster (Willie Dixon) 13 August 1976 *Rolling Stones: Little Queenie (Chuck Berry) 29 September 1972 *Rolling Stones: Mona (Bo Diddley) 14 June 1973 *Rolling Stones: Route 66 (Chuck Berry) 03 August 1978 *Rolling Stones: That’s How Strong My Love Is (Otis Redding) 25 February 1972 *Rolling Stones: You Can't Catch Me (Chuck Berry) 26 February 1980 *Rondellus: Magus ('The Wizard') (Black Sabbath) 11 June 2002 *Rondellus: Post Aetuernitatem ('After Forever') (Black Sabbath) 04 July 2002 *Rondellus: Verres Militares ('War Pigs') (Black Sabbath) 04 June 2002 *Linda Ronstadt: Rivers Of Babylon (Boney M) 06 September 1978 *Linda Ronstadt: That’ll Be The Day (Buddy Holly) 06 September 1978 *Linda Ronstadt: Tumbling Dice (Rolling Stones) 06 September 1978 *Röövel Ööbik: Mamma Mia (ABBA) 01 August 1990 *Tim Rose: Foggy Mountain Breakdown On Rye With Mustard ('Foggy Mountain Breakdown') (session) (Flatts & Scruggs) 07 July 1968 *Rubbermaids + Gegengerade Allstars: You'll Never Walk Alone (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 27 August 1994 S *Saint Etienne: Only Love Can Break Your Heart (Neil Young) 03 July 1990 *Salma & Sabina: Ho Jayegi Badnami ('Money, Money, Money') (ABBA) 14 August 1993 *Salma & Sabina: Mitha Maze Dar ('Dancing Queen') (ABBA) 24 October 2001 *Salma & Sabina: Pehli Pehli Preet ('Super Trouper') (ABBA) 13 August 1993 *Salma & Sabina: Toba Toba ('Mamma Mia') (ABBA) 22 January 2003 *Salt'N'Pepa: Tramp (Otis Redding & Carla Thomas) 16 December 1986 *Samurai Seven: Don't Go Breaking My Heart (session) Elton John & Kiki Dee 29 February 2000 *Samurai Seven: I'm Telling You Now (session) (Freddie & The Dreamers) 29 February 2000 *Samurai Seven: It's Different For Girls (session) (Joe Jackson) 29 February 2000 *Samurai Seven: Sound Of The Suburbs (Members) 10 February 1999 *Samurai Seven: Thank You For The Music/Mama Mia (session) (ABBA) 29 February 2000 *Sawdust Caesars: Any More Than I Do (Attack) 28 February 2001 *Senor Coconut: Tour de France (Kraftwerk) 14 June 2000 *Scarfo: Picture This (Blondie) 07 August 1997 *Schneider TM: The Light 3000 (Smiths) 05 June 2003 *Scissor Sisters: Comfortably Numb (Pink Floyd) 03 December 2003 *See Me Feel Me Orchestra: Listening To You/See Me, Feel Me (Who) 01 January 1994 *Sex Clark Five: By The Light (session) (Marc Bolan)11 June 2002 *Sex Clark Five: Fist Heart Mighty Dawn Dart (session) (Marc Bolan) 11 June 2002 *Sex Clark Five: Light Of Love (session) (Marc Bolan) 11 June 2002 *Sex Clark Five: She Was Born To Be My Unicorn (session) (Marc Bolan) 11 June 2002 *Sex Clark Five: Talent Is an Asset (Sparks) 26 July 2000 *Sex Clark Five: Yours For So .Long/I Was Looking At Her/Cut Up Ray (session) (Marc Bolan) 11 June 2002 *Sex Pistols: C'Mon Everybody (Eddie Cochran) 18 June 1979 *Sex Pistols: Rock Around The Clock (Bill Haley & The Comets) 19 March 1979 *Shaggs: Wheels (String-A-Longs) 07 July 1991 *Ananda Shankar: Jumpin’ Jack Flash (Rolling Stones) 07 October 1994 *Shamen: Golden Hair (Syd Barrett) 19 November 1986 *Shamen: Purple Haze (Jimi Hendrix) 07 July 1991 *Shanes: Love Will Tear Us Apart (Joy Division) 25 September 1993 *William Shatner: Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds (Beatles) 12 December 1992 *William Shatner: Mr Tambourine Man (Bob Dylan, Byrds) 11 December 1992 *Shikisha: Pretty Vacant (Sex Pistols) 24 July 1997 *Sick Anchors: Bill Is Dead (Fall) 23 April 2002 *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Dear Prudence (Beatles) 28 December 1983 *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Helter Skelter (session) (Beatles) 23 February 1978 *Silicon Teens: Judy In Disguise (John Fred & His Playboy Band) 16 January 1980 *Silicon Teens: Just Like Eddie (Heinz) 24 June 1980 *Silicon Teens: Let's Dance (Chris Montez) 30 June 1980 *Silicon Teens: Memphis, Tennessee (Chuck Berry) 31 July 1979 *Silver: Do You Wanna Dance (Bobby Freeman) 06 July 1991 *Silverfish: Rock On (session) (David Essex) 12 January 1992 *Silvertones: In The Midnight Hour (Wilson Pickett) 07 July 1991 *Sisters Of Mercy: 1969 (session) (Stooges) 07 September 1982 *Sisters Of Mercy: Emma (session) (Hot Chocolate) 11 July 1984 *Six By Seven: Helden (David Bowie) 06 October 1999 *Six By Seven: I Believe In Father Christmas (Greg Lake) 20 December 2000 *Skat: Femme Fatale (Velvet Underground) 04 May 1982 *Skids: All The Young Dudes (David Bowie, Mott The Hoople) 15 November 1979 *Slits: I Heard It Through The Grapevine (Marvin Gaye) 17 September 1979 *Slowdive: Golden Hair (session) (Syd Barrett) 21 April 1991 *Smack Dab: Amazing Journey (Who) 01 January 1994 *Snow Patrol: Teenage Kicks (Undertones) 06 April 2004 *Snuff: Do Nothing (Specials) 20 August 1990 *Snuff: I Think We're Alone Now (session) (Tommy James & The Shondells, Tiffany) 30 January 1989 *Snuff: Whatever Happened To The Likely Lads? (Highly Likely) 25 November 1995 (BFBS) *Soledad Brothers: Bring It On Home (session) (Sonny Boy Williamson) 25 June 2003 *Soledad Brothers: Gimme Back My Wig (Hound Dog Taylor) 04 September 2001 *Soledad Brothers: Jack On Fire (session) (Gun Club) 24 March 2004 *Solex: Teenage Kicks (Undertones) 23 September 1999 *Solex: The Cutter (Echo & The Bunnymen) 06 October 1999 *Sonic Youth: Burning Farm (Shonen Knife) 29 March 1990 *Sonic Youth: Ca Plane Pour Moi (Plastic Bertrand) 06 November 1992 *Sonic Youth: Computer Age (Neil Young) 09 August 1989 *Sonic Youth: Electricity (Captain Beefheart) 13 July 1991 *Sonic Youth: I Know There's An Answer (Beach Boys) 04 June 1990 *Sonic Youth: Is It My Body (Alice Cooper) 06 October 1991 *Sonic Youth: My New House (session) (Fall) 19 October 1988 *Sonic Youth: Nic Fit (Untouchables) 17 July 1992 *Sonic Youth: Personality Crisis (New York Dolls) 21 March 1993 (BFBS) *Sonic Youth: Rowche Rumble (session) (Fall) 19 October 1988 *Sonic Youth: Psycho Mafia (session) (Fall) 19 October 1988 *Sonic Youth: Superstar (Carpenters) 05 August 1994 *Sonic Youth: Touch Me I'm Sick Mudhoney 14 July 1991 *Sonic Youth: Victoria (session) (Kinks, Fall) 19 October 1988 *Sonic Youth: Within You, Without You (Beatles) 13 July 1991 *Soup Dragons: Our Lips Are Sealed (session) (Funboy Three) 06 January 1987 *Soup Dragons: Purple Haze (session) (Jimi Hendrix) 06 January 1987 *Soup Dragons: The Kids Are Alright (session) (Who) 06 January 1987 *Specials: A Message To You, Rudy (Dandy Livingstone) 08 October 1979 *Specials: Enjoy Yourself (Prince Buster etc) 15 September 1980 *Specials: Guns Of Navarone (soundtrack) 16 January 1980 *Specials: Long Shot Kick De Bucket (Pioneers) 16 January 1980 *Specials: Monkey Man (session) (Toots & The Maytals) 29 May 1979 *Specials: Skinhead Moonstomp (Derrick Morgan) 16 January 1980 *Specials: Too Hot (Prince Buster) 20 November 1979 *Specials: The Liquidator (Harry J Allstars) 16 January 1980 *Mike Spenser & The Cannibals: Nothing Takes The Place Of You (Toussaint McCall) 22 December 1977 *Spiritualized: Anyway That You Want Me (H.P. Lovecraft) 23 December 1990 *Spizzenergi: Virgina Plain (Roxy Music) 15 August 1979 *Spraydog : Wait In Vain (session) (Bob Marley) 01 August 2000 *Stackwaddy: Hoochie-Coochie Man (session) (Willie Dixon, Muddy Waters) 18 February 1972 *Stackwaddy: I'm A Lover Not A Fighter (Kinks) 28 June 1973 *Stackwaddy: Mama Keep Your Big Mouth Shut (Bo Diddley) 09 December 1986 *Stackwaddy: Roadrunner (Bo Diddley) 18 July 1970 *Stackwaddy: Rock Me Baby (session) 18 February 1972 *Stackwaddy: Rosalyn (Pretty Things) 04 February 1972 *Stackwaddy: You Really Got Me (session) (Kinks) 18 February 1972 *Stackwaddy: Willie The Pimp (session) (Frank Zappa) 18 February 1972 *Viv Stanshall: Blue Ridge Mountains Of Virginia (session) (Laurel And Hardy) 27 October 1975 *Stars: This Charming Man (Smiths) 30 April 2003 *Steel Pole Bath Tub: Voodoo Chile (Jimi Hendrix) 13 July 1991 *Steely & Clevie featuring Suzanne Couch: Why (Carly Simon / Chic) 14 July 1991 *Stereo Nation: Oh Carol (Javeena) (Neil Sedaka) 09 December 1998 *Stiff Little Fingers: Johnny Was (Bob Marley) 15 January 1979 *Stiff Little Fingers: White Christmas (Bing Crosby) Peel 031 (BFBS) *Stigmata A Go Go: Outdoor Miner (Wire) 03 September 1994 *Sugarcubes: Motorcycle Mama (Sailcat) 14 July 1991 *Superette: Knowing Me, Knowing You (ABBA) 02 March 1996 (BFBS) *Super Furry Animals: Y Teimlad (session) (Datblygu) 24 March 1998 *Suspicions: The Laughing Policeman (Charles Penrose) 07 July 1980 *Swans: Love Will Tear Us Apart (Joy Division) Peel 085 (BFBS) (03 June 1988) *Swervedriver: Jesus (Velvet Underground) 18 January 1992 *Swinghufvuds: Smells Like Teen Spirit (Nirvana) 15 January 1994 *Swoons: Knowing Me, Knowing You (ABBA) 22 January 1994 (BFBS) T *June Tabor & The Oyster Band: All Along The Watchtower (session) (Bob Dylan, Jimi Hendrix) 05 January 1991 *June Tabor & The Oyster Band: Anachie Gordon (session) (Traditional) 05 January 1991 *June Tabor & The Oyster Band: Wheels On Fire (session) (Bob Dylan, Julie Driscoll) 05 January 1991 *June Tabor & The Oyster Band: White Rabbit (session) (Jefferson Airplane) 05 January 1991 *Tamlins & Trinity: Silent Night (traditional) 21 December 1982 *Teenage Fanclub: Like A Virgin (Madonna) 26 February 1993 *Teenage Fanclub: The Ballad Of John And Yoko (Beatles) 06 July 1991 *Temple City Kazoo Orchestra: 2001 Sprach Kazoostra (based on theme from film 2001 Space Odyssey’) 20 October 1978 *Temple City Kazoo Orchestra: Stayin’ Alive (Bee Gees) 06 October 1978 *Temple City Kazoo Orchestra: Whole Lotta Love (Led Zeppelin) 04 October 1978 *Temptations: Rudolf The Red-Nosed Reindeer (Gene Autry, Christmas standard) 07 July 1991 *Therapy?: Teenage Kicks (Undertones) 01 November 1992 (Ö3) *Thermals: Doe (session) (Breeders) 28 January 2004 *This Mortal Coil: Another Day (Roy Harper) 19 December 1984 *This Mortal Coil: Come Here My Love (Van Morrison) 09 July 1986 *This Mortal Coil: Kangaroo (Big Star) 25 December 1984 *This Mortal Coil: Sixteen Days / Gathering Dust (Modern English) 07 September 1983 *This Mortal Coil: Song To The Siren (Tim Buckley) 13 September 1983 *Three Johns: You'll Never Walk Alone (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 10 August 1982 *Johnny Thunders & Patti Palladin: Baby, It's You (Shirelles, Beatles)) 13 July 1991 *Johnny Thunders & Patti Palladin: He Cried (Jay & The Americans) 07 July 1991 *Johnny Thunders & Patti Palladin: Love Is Strange (Mickey & Sylvia) Peel 088 (BFBS) *Times: Lundi Bleu (Blue Monday) (New Order) 20 July 1991 *Тоника СВ: Auld Lang Syne (Traditional) Peel 078 (BFBS) *Tomorrow: Strawberry Fields Forever (session) (Beatles) 04 February 1968 *Total Sound Group Direct Action Committee: Any More Than I Do (Attack) 30 January 2002 *Tourettes Lautrec: Killer Queen (Queen) 22 May 2002 *Pete Townshend: Begin The Beguine (Cole Porter)) 13 June 1970 *Trembling Blue Stars: The Times You've Come (session) (Jackson Browne) 14 September 2000 *Terence Tsoi: Careless Whisper (George Michael) 01 December 1986 *Turbines: 1969 (Stooges) 07 July 1991 *Tuxedomoon: I Left My Heart In San Francisco (Tony Bennett) 18 October 1979See comment on 22 October 1979) U *Ukrainians: Batyar ('Bigmouth Strikes Again') (Smiths) 01 November 1992 (Ö3) *Ukrainians: Chekannya ('Venus In Furs') (Velvet Underground) 15 January 1993 *Ukrainians: Koroleva Ne Pomerla (‘The Queen Is Dead’) (Smiths) 15 January 1994 *Ukrainians: Vona Moya ('Ça Plane Pour Moi') (session) (Plastic Bertrand) 20 February 1993 *Uncle Wiggly: It's A Boy (Who) 01 January 1994 *Undertones: Let's Talk About Girls (Chocolate Watchband) 25 September 1979 *Undertones: Rock 'n Roll (session) (Gary Glitter) 23 January 1980 *Unfinished Sympathy: Teenage Kicks (session) (Undertones) 14 January 2004 *Unsane: Radio 1 Theme (session) (radio jingle) 30 July 1994 V *Velocette: Perfume (session) (Paris Angels) 04 September 1997 *Velocity Girl: Tales Of Brave Aphrodite (Beat Happening) 23 May 1992 *Very Things: When Father Papered The Parlour (Billy Williams) Peel 011 (BFBS) *Virginia Doesn't: The Smurf Song (Father Abraham & The Smurfs) 18 October 1979 *V/Vm: Love Will Tear Us Apart (Joy Division) 07 June 2001 W *Shambeko Say Wah: You'll Never Walk Alone (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) *Wayne Wonder And Cutty Ranks: Lambada (Kaoma) 31 March 1991 *Wedding Present: Chant Of The Ever Circling Skeletal Family (David Bowie) 05 September 1992 *Wedding Present: Cumberland Gap (Lonnie Donegan) 26 September 1992 *Wedding Present: Don't Dictate (Penetration) 06 June 1990 *Wedding Present: Falling (Julee Cruise) 28 March 1992 *Wedding Present: Felicity (session) (Orange Juice) 26 February 1986 *Wedding Present: Getting Better (Beatles) Peel 080 (BFBS) *Wedding Present: Getting Nowhere Fast (session) (Girls At Our Best) 18 March 1987 *Wedding Present: Go Wild In The Country (Bow Wow Wow) 02 October 1992 *Wedding Present: Happy Birthday (session) (Altered Images) 30 May 1988 *Wedding Present: Him Or Me (What's It Gonna Be)? (session) (Paul Revere & The Raiders) 16 April 1994 *Wedding Present: I Found That Essence Rare (Gang Of Four) December 1988 (BFBS) *Wedding Present: It's Not Unusual (Tom Jones) 11 July 1989 *Wedding Present: Jumper Clown (Creepers) 19 November 1994 (BFBS) *Wedding Present: Let's Make Some Plans (Close Lobsters) 23 May 1992 *Wedding Present: Make Me Smile (Come Up And See Me) (Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel) 09 May 1990 *Wedding Present: Pleasant Valley Sunday (Monkees) 01 May 1992 *Wedding Present: Rocket (Mud) 03 July 1992 *Wedding Present: She’s My Best Friend (Velvet Underground) 14 October 1990 *Wedding Present: Step Into Christmas (Elton John) 21 December 1991 *Wedding Present: Theme From Shaft (Isaac Hayes) 31 July 1992 *Wedding Present: Think That It Might (Altered Images) 23 February 1992 *Wedding Present: UFO (Barry Gray) 06 November 1992 *Wedding Present: Undercurrent (Pacific Surfers) 16 May 1992 *Wedding Present: Waiting On The Guns (Butterglory) 01 December 1995 *Wedding Present: White Horses (session) (Jackie Lee) 21 September 2004 *We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It: Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen) 11 August 1986 *Where's The Beach: Mega Armageddon Death (session) (Electro Hippies) 26 September 1990 *White Stripes: Baby Blue (session) (Gene Vincent) 25 July 2001 *White Stripes: Death Letter (Son House) 16 January 2001 *White Stripes: I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (Burt Bacharach / Hal David)) 30 January 2003 *White Stripes: Jolene (Dolly Parton) 18 October 2001 (Radio Eins) *White Stripes: Lord, Send Me An Angel (Blind Willie McTell) 07 August 2001 *White Stripes: St James Infirmary Blues (traditional) 25 September 2001 *White Stripes: Stop Breaking Down (Robert Johnson) 30 July 2002 *White Stripes: Your Southern Can is Mine (Blind Willie McTell) 19 April 2001 *Wisdom Of Harry: Rebellious Jukebox (Fall) 25 January 2000 *Workdogs: Eyesight To The Blind (Who) 01 January 1994 *World Domination Enterprises: Funky Town (Lipps Inc.) 14 July 1991 *Winston Wonder: Straight And Narrow Way (Bob Marley) 08 April 1981 *Robert Wyatt: Biko (Peter Gabriel) 19 December 1984 *Robert Wyatt: I’m A Believer (session) (Monkees) (26 September 1974) *Robert Wyatt: Love (John Lennon) 01 October 2002 *Robert Wyatt: Shipbuilding (Elvis Costello) 07 July 1991 *Robert Wyatt: Yolanda (Pablo Milanés) 14 July 1991 X *XTC: Pickin' The Blues (session) (Elmore James) 20 November 1979 Y *"Weird Al" Yankovic: Smells Like Nirvana (Nirvana) 13 June 1992 *Sally Yeh: 200 Degrees (200度) (Material Girl) (Madonna) 25 November 1986 *Yo La Tengo: It Takes A Lot To Laugh, It Takes A Train To Cry (session) (Bob Dylan) 31 August 1999 *Y Pants: Off The Hook (Rolling Stones) 06 July 1991 Z *Zion Train: Babylon's Burning (Ruts) 22 December 1996 References Category:Discography Category:Lists